13reasonswhyfandomcom-20200223-history
13 Reasons Why Wiki:Polls
This is an archive of past polls. October 2015 - March 2017 Are you excited that Thirteen Reasons Why is being made into a Netflix T.V. series? Yes, I can't wait! I'll have to see the series to decide. No, book to TV adaptations are rarely good. I'm not sure. March - September 2017 The question: Are you excited about the Netflix 13 Reasons Why series? The results: *YES! (87.91%) *Undecided. (6.33%) *No. (5.76%) Number of people who voted: 885 Winner: YES!, with 87.91% of the votes. September 2017 - December 2017 The question: In your opinion, which character is worse? The results: *Bryce Walker (151 votes) *Courtney Crimsen (17 votes) *Hannah Baker (12 votes) *Justin Foley (4 votes) *Mr. Porter (4 votes) *Marcus Cooley (4 votes) *Clay Jensen (3 votes) *Tyler Down (2 votes) *Ryan Shaver (0 votes) Number of people who voted: 197 Winner: Bryce Walker, with 151 votes. January 2018 - May 2018 The question: If you could save one from dying, who would you save? The results: *Jeff Atkins (156 votes) *Hannah Baker (115 votes) Number of people who voted: 271 Winner: Jeff Atkins, with 156 votes. May 7, 2018 - May 26, 2018 The question: Are you looking forward to the second season of 13 Reasons Why? The results: *YES, absolutely! *Not sure, but I'm probably still going to watch it. *NO, not even a bit. *Meh, I wasn't impressed with the first season. Number of people who voted: 306 Winner: YES, Absolutely! May 26, 2018 - June 1, 2018 The question: Which character, in your opinion, has truly redeemed themselves in Season 2? The results: *Zach Dempsey (98 votes) *Kevin Porter (32 votes) *Justin Foley (28 votes) *Courtney Crimsen (9 votes) *Tyler Down (5 votes) *Sheri Holland (2 votes) *Clay Jensen (1 vote) *Bryce Walker (1 vote) *Marcus Cole (1 vote) *Alex Standall (1 vote) *Tony Padilla (0 votes) *Jessica Davis (0 votes) *Ryan Shaver (0 votes) Number of people who voted: 178 Winner: Zach Dempsey (55.06% of all votes) June 2, 2018 - June 9, 2018 The question: What episode is your favorite this season? The results: *The First Polaroid (0 votes) *Two Girls Kissing (0 votes) *The Drunk Slut (2 votes, 3.64%) *The Second Polaroid (0 votes) *The Chalk Machine (0 votes) *The Smile at the End of the Dock (20 votes, 36.36%) *The Third Polaroid (0 votes) *The Little Girl (0 votes) *The Missing Page (2 votes, 3.64%) *Smile, Bitches (3 votes, 5.45%) *Bryce and Chloe (5 votes, 9.09%) *The Box of Polaroids (0 votes) *Bye (23 votes, 41.82%) Number of people who voted: 55 Winner: Bye (23 votes - 41.82% of all votes) June 10, 2018 - June 22, 2018 The question: Do you think Chlöe will speak out against Bryce in Season 3? The results: * I hope so! (34 votes, 62.96%) * Yes, I think she will. (13 votes, 24.07%) * NO, she isn't ready. (7 votes, 12.96%) Number of people who voted: 54 Winner: I hope so! (34 votes - 62.96% of all votes) June 22, 2018 - July 25, 2018 The question: Which Character is Worse? The results: * Bryce Walker (60 votes, 62.5%) * Montgomery de la Cruz (36 votes, 37.5%) Number of people who voted: 96 Winner: Bryce Walker (60 votes - 62.5% of all votes) July 25, 2018 - August 5, 2018 The question: Which Character Wronged Hannah the Most? The results: * Bryce Walker (37 votes, 90.24%) * Mr. Porter (4 votes, 9.76%) * Marcus Cole (0 votes) * Courtney Crimsen (0 votes) * Jessica Davis (0 votes) * Justin Foley (0 votes) * Alex Standall (0 votes) * Clay Jensen (0 votes) * Tyler Down (0 votes) * Zach Dempsey (0 votes) * Sheri Holland (0 votes) * Ryan Shaver (0 votes) Number of people who voted: 41 Winner: Bryce Walker (41 votes - 90.24% of all votes) August 5, 2018 - September 16, 2018 The question: Who do you ship in 13 Reasons Why? The results: *Clay and Hannah *Zach and Hannah *Tony and Ryan *Jessica and Justin *Zach and Hannah *Courtney and Hannah *Alex and Zach *Clay and Skye *Justin and Hannah *Bryce and Jail *Other Number of people who voted: 77 Winner: Clay and Hannah (26 votes - 33.77% of all votes) September 16, 2018 - November 27, 2018 The question: Do you think Bryce will go to jail in Season 3? The results: * Yes, it's about time! * No, there's not enough evidence * No, he has too much protection * Yes, but he won't do a lot of time Number of people who voted: 79 Winner: Yes, it's about time! (53 votes - 67.09% of all votes) November 27, 2018 - January 16, 2019 The question: Who's romantic relationship was better with Hannah? The results: * Clay Jensen * Justin Foley * Zach Dempsey Number of people who voted: 99 Winner: Clay Jensen (54 votes - 54.55% of all votes) January 16, 2019 - February 3, 2019 The question: Who had the best friendship in Season 1? The results: * Clay and Hannah * Clay and Tony * Hannah and Tony * Hannah and Jessica * Jessica and Alex * Jessica and Justin Number of people who voted: 19 Winner: Clay and Tony (15 votes - 78.94% of all votes) February 3, 2019 - June 19, 2019 The question: Which Character Did You Empathise With the Most in Season 2? The results: * Jessica * Tyler * Zach * Justin * Clay * Alex * Kevin Number of people who voted: 133 Winner: Zach (58 votes - 43.61% of all votes) June 19, 2019 - August 2, 2019 The question: Favorite Clay relationship? The results: * Skye * Tyler * Alex * Scott * Jeff * Hannah * Justin * Sheri Number of people who voted: 45 Winner: Hannah (28 votes - 62.2% of all votes) August 3, 2019 - September 1, 2019 Are you ready for Season 3? YES UNSURE NO How are your expectations for Season 3? Extremely High High Medium Low Very Low Who do YOU think killed Bryce Walker? Clay Tyler Chlöe Jessica Alex Justin Tony Zach Ani Montgomery All of them None of them